


A secret picture...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Pictures, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, john is back at 221b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock finds something in John's wallet...





	A secret picture...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom

"JOHN! I need a tenner!"

After a minute, Sherlock asks again louder without any reply. Rolling his eyes, he runs up the stairs and enters the lounge. His friend wasn’t there but the sound of the shower running was resonating in the flat. Looking around, he finds John wallet on the coffee table, near his phone.

Looking at the bathroom door, he hesitates knowing that it was definitively _a bit_ _not good_   to open someone wallet _. Except if it’s a criminal… But I need 10 pounds for the tips one of my informant just gave me. That information will probably stop a serious crime… I’m certain that helping to catch a criminal is as good as actually looking in a criminal's wallet?_

Without hesitation, Sherlock opens the wallet to take ten pounds but before he closes it, the corner of a glossy picture catches his eyes. As the water was still running, Sherlock slowly pulls on a picture of… himself!   _Where did he got that? Crime scene? I don’t recall… I’m so… content and peaceful. And why does he keep it in his wallet. I… I don’t understand._ Sherlock puts down the wallet and runs down the stairs to give his informant the money.

Later, thinking about the photo, he smiles fondly... knowing that he was always near John surprisingly befitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.
> 
> Do not hesitate to left any secrets or B words in comment if you want me to write some :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A secret picture (2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252447) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK)




End file.
